ABSTRACT The primary goal of the Administrative Services Core will be to provide the integration, administrative support and oversight necessary for the projects and cores to accomplish the overall specific aims of the Immunotherapeutics of Ovarian Cancer P01 as outlined by corresponding the 4 projects. The Administrative Core will be led by Dr. Spriggs. The specific aims are: 1) To create synergy among the 4 projects and the cores; 2) To provide seamless budgetary oversight for the programs and cores; 3) To schedule and support the program meetings, as well as facilitate evaluation and communications among the projects; 4) To distribute and archive the publications, reports and grant elements from the components of the PO1; 5) To schedule, facilitate and manage the meetings of the executive committee, the internal advisory committee and the external advisory committee.